Animeland
by fenril
Summary: its not only about evangelion. it has other anime, but i had to choose a sub-category. anyway, this is about the place where anime charas go when we're all asleep and tucked in bed. its hosted by ppl from evangelion. charas are probably OOC.
1. Default Chapter

animeland i always thought about the world of anime when i think about no bugs in the grass, or no bugs at all. the world of anime. i suppose thats how this came about. it would be pretty cool to live in a world like that. it would be pretty cool if a place like this did exist! WOW! no bugs!   
Disclaimer: i don't own any place called 'animeland.' i don't own any anime series mentioned, only the ppl that made them do. i have a microphone, i own a lawn, but not their lawn. i don't own a building, swords, kitchens, gundams, escaflownes or cameras. i have MSG, white pepper. sugar, soy sauce, keys, mailbox, a rather large moniter (box not included) and 2 Ranma mangas. But then again, this is a disclaimer. (i thought it needed some color ^_^)

Animeland

"Hello and welcome to our special edition of the Anime world." Fenril spoke into the microphone that was turned off at the moment. "Today--"

"It's not turned on!" Someone offstage whispered loudly.

"What?"

"It's not on. The microphone is off."

"What? I can't hear you!" Fenril screamed even though this someone can hear her just fine.

"It's not turned on! The microphone! It's not on!" The someone screamed back at her just as loudly. Fen was startled and turned it on.

"Oh! Haha, why didn't you just tell me? Man, don't have to yell at me or something!" Fen looked up and noticed the camera was still filming. "Oh no, well, I guess I'll just have to start again.. Today on our special edition of the Anime world, we will be journeying into unknown territory." She started walking off to the side while the camera followed.

"You're walking the wrong way!" The same person said in a normal voice offstage. Fen quickly turned and walked in the other direction.

_'I'm not made for this job, why did I have to host it?'_ "We often wonder where the charas, in the anime shows we all know and love, go after we stop watching or when the charas 'retire,'" she stopped and thought about it, "or at least someone does to put a program like this on," she said in a whisper. "Well thanks to our very cooperative friends from Evangelion, we can actually see today, the world that they live in." She stopped walking and pulled someone out from the side next to her.

"Uh, hello." Shinji waved and smiled, nervously.

"Loosen up, Shinji-kun. Okay, Shinji here will be leading now." Fen gave him the microphone and walked offstage. Shinji just stood there until the screen blacked out.

"Okay, here we are and uh..hello? Um, Mr. Cameraman? I think you should turn on the visual part of the camera." Shinji's voice was there but it was still a blackened screen. The screen blinked into color and showed Shinji standing in a giant meadow with a building in the distance. "We didn't show you how to get here, of course, in fear of rabid fans. Here is the front lawn of where we ALL live. It's a pretty big house and every time someone new comes, we add another room to the building." Shinji started walking towards the building.

"Hey cool! No bugs in the grass! And look, there's grass growing under all the shade from the trees." Someone ran up in front of the camera and pushed the camera to face the grass. "And the grass is GREEN!" The camera came back up to show three people rolling on the grass towards the house and Shinji staring at them.

"Uh, maybe you should turn off the camera until we get to the door, its gonna be at least a 10 minute walk from here." Shinji came up to turn the camera off while the cameraman was telling him not to touch it and sounds of a fight brewing started before the screen blackened again.

When the camera turned back on, Shinji was standing in front of two big wooden doors with gold handles and a mailbox the size of a rather large computer monitor, no flat screen stuff. Shinji also had a bruise on his left cheek and some smeared blood on his right cheek.

"Here is the front door along with the mailbox. We would show you the whole front of the house but we would just have to walk back to where we started and maybe even further." He took out a pair of keys and opened the door. There was a big staircase while heading in. "That's the main staircase, there are other staircases somewhere in the halls and about four stories on the last count along with the two basements. There is a west, east, north and south wing, no questions about that please. There is a guest house for newbies who are waiting for their room and a directory on every floor in every wing."

"Hey Shinji, have you seen Kai? I think he made off with my gundam again." Amuro was walking towards his direction with Char.

"And did you see Zechs or Milliardo, which ever name he goes by. I think he took my mask." Char touched his cheek which was covered by the mask he was wearing. "I have extra in my room."

"Uh, I just got here. Hey, uh, how about you say hi to all the people watching?" Shinji started to walk away from the view of the camera. While the camera looked at the direction of Amuro and Char, they both turned around and walked away. "Damn." Was all Shinji said.

"Okay, keep talking." Someone offstage commanded Shinji.

"Damn. Well uh, if we walk down this way, we'll enter the main kitchen." It was a room the size of a basketball court, almost. "Hey, Hikari!" A girl in pigtails looked over and waved. "That's Hikari, she's a really good cook."

"You need some soy sauce. Uh, that's vinegar. Add a little sugar.. that's MSG. No no, that's white pepper." A voice that sounded like it held a vast amount of patience came from the far end of the kitchen.

Shinji squinted at the two figures cooking. "I think that's Kasumi and Akane. You know, from Ranma." He walked closer to the camera and said in a low voice. "Don't take any kind of food that Akane made. ANY." He backed away and noticed someone coming in. "Oh, that's Tomoe, from Kenshin." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Don't ever put her and Kaoru in the same room, especially with Kenshin at least in a one mile radius." He brought his voice back to the normal volume. "Okay, let's go down the hall."

"…should really practice more. It was such an easy game, no contest! I thought all you guys from Slam Dunk could do a little better than that!" A particular braided bishounen glistening in sweat said coming from down the hall.

"Shut up." Sakuragi said blandly. Sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Let's get something to…"

"They're really friends, just some friendly competition.." Shinji looked anywhere but the camera. He stopped at two big wooden doors and opened one by the gold handles.

"…is not strong enough!" Allen easily blocked Van's thrusts and swings. Van didn't respond, he was in his creepy fighting mode. Allen blocked again and pushed him away. Van fell to the floor and was about to get up but the point of Allen's sword was at his throat…again.

"Ugh, next." Van said warily and pushed the tip away. Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth came up. She took her stance and waited for Van to get up.

"Let's go." Shinji sweatdropped and smiled. "I don't think you'll want to see this and I don't think he wants to be embarrassed by showing you how uh… untrained .. he is." He started to push everyone out.

"I heard that! Next time I'm training in Escaflowne, you're gonna be my opponent." Van looked from the corner of his eye. Shinji smiled nervously and closed the doors.

_'I'll still beat him either way.'_ Shinji thought with a smile. He started walking down the hall without saying anything for about 20 minutes, lost in thought.

"Shinji? Shinji?" Someone tapped him on he shoulder. "Shinji?!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Uh, over here is another room." The camera zoomed in, ready to see what's inside. "Over there is another room." The camera didn't move but you could hear the cameraman whispering something about 'the same thing' and 'does he know whats he's doing?'

"Can we go in here?" Someone motioned to the door still in the picture. A few mumbles and the door was opened.

"Just give up!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

"I can still beat you!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Everyone in the room sweatdrops. "That's Goku and Master Roshi. From Dragonball." The doors closed. "That's the training room for people that can use magic and stuff like that. This hall is basically all the training rooms."

"Shinji! Baka! You take so long and it's so boring! I don't know why Fen-chan put you as the first person to show the place." Asuka was wearing her usual yellow dress and red shoes, standing in the middle of the hall. "She should have left you out completely and put me first!"

_'Fen-chan likes me better, that's why. Besides, she's not crazy to do something like that. ?? Since when did I add "chan" to her name?'_ He would think this but never dare say it out loud, in fear of Fen glomping him and Asuka's fist in his eye. "Yeah yeah. Take over then. My part is done." He gave her the microphone while she snatched it away from him with a sniff.

The screen blackened.   
***

i'm doing each thing in segments? whenever the tour guide is switched, its another segment? ew, why does it smell like a burning beach? i don't even live by the beach. oh, it stopped. no, i have a partially stuffy nose. anyway, hope you enjoyed the story so far. please be kind and review it. that smell is back... 


	2. Animeland, part 2

animeland2 I wrote all this in one night. Okay, all in about an hour. my brain runs dry somewhere along the way since i finished part 1 the hour before.   
Warning: Relena, Hilde, Sakuya, charas from season 2 and 3 of Digimon bashing. Is there anymore bashing? i don't remember.   
Disclaimer: i don't own anything mentioned here. oh cool, christmas colors. 

"Animeland" Part 2 

The screen came into focus with Asuka standing at the main stairs seen earlier. "Now that Shinji isn't here to bother me, we can continue the tour." They walked up to the top to show 3 halls, one on the left, one on the right and one right in front. Between each hall was a sign with the room numbers and pointing in the direction that the room was at. 

"Where are we going?" Someone not seen asked. 

"We are going to the bedrooms." She pulled out an index card. "Well, here's the boring part of my tour, the info. 'Everytime a new anime character arrives, they are sent to the "Newbie's Building," which will be seen later on in the tour. While they are waiting, we ask them how they want their room. Every chara is entitled to a "custom" room, depending whether or not the chara is liked. If many like the chara…'" 

A sign came out of no where with a few names on it: Duo Maxwell, Ayanami Rei, Van Fanel, etc. 

"'…the chara will get as he/she requests his/her room to be. But if it is an unlike-able chara…'" 

Another sign came out of no where with a few names on it: Relena Peacecraft, Hilde Who-cares-about-last-names, those-bratty-kids-from-Gundam-that-know-one-knows-all-the-names-to, etc. 

"'…his/her requests will not be all fulfilled, depending on the generosity of us, how hated the person is, and the budget that we claim we have, but we really don't. Every room has a relative size, but some get it smaller or larger, again, depending on how like-able he/she is.'" 

Both signs disappear. 

"'The higher you go up, the newer the rooms. Each wing has a elevator along with stairs. Each wing gets its own bathroom, but usually each room has their own bathroom. There is also a linen closet, laundry shoot and hall closet.'" Asuka started walking down one hall. 

"Where are we going?" Someone asked again. 

"We're going to see some rooms. Now that I'm done with the info part." They walked up the first stairs seen and walked down the hall a little more. She stopped at a large dark oak door. "Most may not recognize the name, but whatever." She knocked and opened the door at the sound of a girl's voice. 

"Hello." The owner of the room waved. She was slightly tall, short brown hair and a bit on the chubby side, but this is one of the earlier shows. 

"This is Mia Alice, from Dangaio." The camera sweep through the whole room. A nice dark blue carpet with a queen sized bed in the middle. Chests and tables decorated the room along with the paintings that decorated the walls. The walls were a pastel green and there was another doorway that lead to the walk-in closet and bathroom. Asuka turned to Mia. "I just wanted to show how one of the earlier rooms looked and the earlier characters." She turned back and motioned the people to get out. 

"That was nice carpeting. It felt like you sunk in." 

"Yeah, and I didn't see any little cobwebs in the corners or anything!" Murmurs from the group. They stepped in the elevator and headed up. 

"I'll take you to more recent shows that everyone knows, or most." Asuka seemed unaffected by the rather fast elevator. After much walking, they arrived at another door. She knocked and opened the simple door. 

"If I knew you guys were coming, I would have done something." The owner started to tidy things up. 

"Don't worry about it." Asuka turned towards the camera. "This is Deedlit, from Record of Lodoss Wars." The camera swept across the room. The room was pretty bare. There were a few rugs on the floor and tapestries on the wall but nothing special. "She's used to simple stuff I suppose." Before they knew it, they were walking down the hall and into another wing. 

"Isn't there a faster way to get around here?" Someone complained. 

"We anime characters are more fit. We always keep up our training and we have places to exercise. So keep up and work up those leg muscles!" Asuka started to walk faster to force them to keep up. They ended up running to the end of the hall and up one flight of stairs and stopped in front of a door. "THIS! This is my room!" She opened the heavy door and turned on the light. 

"Pretty fancy." Someone commented in a low voice. The room was bigger than the previous two and the carpet was a pale yellow. She had a king size bed with 4 long and slender posts that held up the canopy. She had a red comforter and all the sheets and pillowcases were in different shades of red. The walls were a pale green and there was a large doorway leading to the bathroom and walk-in closet. Everything else that decorated the room was fancy and expensive. 

"Hey, you have a computer." Someone pointed out. 

"Everyone has one, I just kicked you guys out before you saw it." Asuka pushed them out and turned off the light. "I don't want the room to be dirty now. At least you remembered to take off your shoes at the door." They walked further down the hall, until what seemed like the middle. "This is Washu's room." She knocked and walked in. "This room is in another universe of course." 

The place was a giant aquarium. Large cylinders connected tanks together. They ran diagonal usually. Creatures as far as the mind could imagine, and more, swam in the waters. At the center of it all was a garden where Washu was, sitting on that floating cushion. 

Asuka kept her voice in a whisper. "Take a good look and get out. She's usually doing research, so keep it down." When they arrived back at the hallway, comments arose about how cool the room was and about the animals. They didn't even notice when they came into another room. "This is Kaji-kun's room!" She sat down on the bed and pointed to Kaji at the computer. 

"What are all these people doing here?" Kaji didn't even give them a second glance. 

"Fen-chan arranged some something and now we're giving them a short tour around the place." Asuka lied down on the blue and white bed. 

"Why doesn't she just show the place herself? She lives here doesn't--" He was cut short with a pillow thrown at his face. 

"Just let the whole world know!" Asuka threw a pillow at the camera and before you knew it, it blacked out. 

When it came back on, they were walking down the hall and no one was talking. When they finally stopped, everyone but Asuka was exhausted. "Before I end my part, I should show you a hated characters room." She didn't even knock before she walked in. No one was in there so she turned on the light. 

"Who's room is this?!" You could hear people in the back pushing their way in. "It's so small!" 

"This is uh…what's her name? That girl from Tenchi that everyone hates. Yugi? No, Yugi's shadow? The girl that doesn't like to be alone. Su-what? Sake? I don't remember. You know, when Tenchi went to Tokyo and that girl came along. This is her room. To tell you the truth, even Tenchi didn't like her." 

The room was small, really small. It was down to essentials. There was a small bathrooom and a small closet. That was it. Bare floor and a small bed, twin size. "I liked her!" Someone exclaimed from the back but in a few seconds, the person, along with everyone else, burst into laughter. 

"That's a good one, Jim." People started complementing. 

They headed out happy and smiling and some were wiping tears from their eyes. The door closed but it didn't quite fit the frame. "Oh yeah! I supposed to show you the Newbie's Building. We like to call it the Reject Building." They went down on the elevator, made a lot of turns and out of the building. They were in the back. "They're a bit cut off from us." They started walking and about a mile and a half later, they arrived at the Newbie's Building. 

"A bit cut off?" 

"Yeah well, we never know how these newbies are." Asuka opened the door. It was the size of a semi-rich house but everything inside was just the essentials and a little more. Whoever was in there looked up. 

"My room is ready?!" 

"No." Asuka said coldly. "That's Hilde Who-cares-about-last-names. The girl next to her is Relena Peacecraft." 

"How did those other 2 girls get rooms before us? We were here a long time before them." Relena asked. 

Asuka said in a low tone, only meant for the camera to pick up. "That's why we call this the Reject Building. Sake, or whatever her name is from Tenchi, wouldn't have gotten a room yet either, but we had some space left at that hall and we didn't want it to go to waste. They played rocks, paper, scissors for the space." 

"Is my room done?" Someone just came from upstairs asked. 

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka looked at the boy. 

"Davis! From the second season of Digimon! C'mon! Everyone knows me!" 

"Right. *coughcough*reject*coughcough*" Asuka smiled sweetly, but it was a fake smile of course. 

"It's strange that everyone from the second and third season of Digimon still didn't get their rooms. We've been here for a while now." Davis looked at Hilde and Relena. "But not as long as those 2!" 

"Well, with our budget and all." Asuka explained with only that one sentence. "Let's go." After she closed the door, she shuddered. "I hate walking in there. I hope I didn't get anything on me in there." 

"But weren't you a newbie once? Everyone must have been a newbie at least once in their lifetime." 

"Yes, true. But I didn't stay in there for very long. It only takes an hour to build a room, even if it has a lot of details to it. The longest was probably two hours." 

"Are you sure you should talk so loud? They might hear you." 

"Don't worry about it, the place is soundproof, so only people from the outside can hear what's going on inside. They can't hear people that are outside. Now let's go back before Ritsuko has a fit about you guys getting lost." Asuka turned and the screen went blank.   
* * *   
how was it? good? bad? too much bashing? you like the ppl i bash? too little bashing? the charas are OOC? hm? what did you just say? you want to review this? well! be my guest! next up, a tour w/ ritsuko. 


	3. Animeland, part 3

animeland3 yay! another boring part that no one likes and no one will review! *please note the sarcasm* this is probably the boringer (that's probably not a word) part but whatever. i wrote this in half an hour.   
Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned, darn.   
Warning: don't like the words ass and bitch? well, then this is a warning to you guys. ^_^

Animeland, part 3

"Try not to make it too boring, Ritsuko." Asuka's voice was there and then the image came.

"Hmph. I'm the factual person of the tour. Go run along and play or something." Ritsuko shooed Asuka away. "Don't listen to her. She's mentally unstable. Let's go to the garage." After what seemed like walking through a maze of paths, they arrive at The Garage.

"This is a pretty big garage if you ask me. I didn't think there were cars 10 stories tall." Someone commented on the size.

"There aren't." Ritsuko replied. They walked in and realized why is was so tall. "The garage keeps everything from cars to mecha and everything in between. Each 'vehicle' is kept in its own area which are separated by a thick wall. The area that it is in is customized by the owner of the 'vehicle.' The same rule applies here as it does to their own personal rooms." She gives a brief smile.

"Hey, you need any help?" Technicians from every anime came over to see. "Oh, hey Ritsuko. What are _these_ people doing here?"

"It's a tour. We're leaving now, don't worry about it." Ritsuko seemed to share their distaste but it wasn't as strong.

"Who allowed them in here?" He seemed to mean more than The Garage. You could hear some disagreements in the back with the way they were acting.

"Fen-chan let us in here!" Someone from the back screamed out.

"How dare you say her name like that! It's Fen-SAMA to you!" One technician screamed back. "She's much better than the lot of you in every way, which includes manners!"

Somewhere out there…

Fen is on a line to pay for something, probably clothes. "Damn! I've been standing here for SO long! How slow are they?!" Just then, a snotty younger girl almost cuts her. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get in back of the line like the rest of the world!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, bitch?!" The girl retaliated.

"YOU! Bitch!" Fen yelled back. _'I hate standing and waiting on lines! And here is this girl cutting me like she owns the freaking place!'_

"You better take that back or else!"

"Or else what?!"

"Or else I'll kick your ass so fast--"

"Are you having a problem, Fen-chan?" Van came up behind them with his sword by his side. (Fen decided it would be fun to go shopping with Van, so she pulled him out of his humiliation *cough*training*cough* and brought him with her.)

"Yes." The other girl eyed her up and down while she did the same.

"Well, since it's your problem, you should solve it for yourself. If you need me, I'll be over there." He pointed somewhere but no one was paying attention. He started to walk away when he noticed.

"Van, you jerk!." Fen called back before she got a slap across the face. She thought it would be fun to punch the girl, so she did. Before you know it, a fight was starting and everyone was crowding around yelling "fight, fight." (conclusion of the fight at the end of the STORY! Not chapter, story!)

Back at The Garage…

Everyone was heading out of The Garage with bruises and scrapes from the fight they just had, except Ritsuko.

"Okay, now that that's over, we can head over to The Portal." They ended back in the house through a side door or back door, no one could tell. They headed to Basement 4.

"But I thought you only had 2 basements. That's what Shinji said." Someone noted.

Ritsuko sighed. "We have six floors and four basements. I don't know what's wrong with Shinji. He's mentally unstable too." They walked down an endless hall almost. The farther they walked down, the more plain everything looked. By the time they got to the end, it was a stone floor with stone walls and metal doors and light fixtures from a prison.

"Where are we now?"   
  
"We are now in front of the door to The Portal room." There was a door labeled 'Portal Room.'

"What's the portal room?"

"It's a room with a portal."

"Where does the portal go to?"

"It leads to the other 'anime' world. It is the American cartoons, or any other cartoon but anime." They walked into the room but it wasn't a room. It was like stepping into space, when the door closed, they were in space, but with air. And in front of them was a miniature spiral galaxy, which was the portal. It was followed by ooo's and aahh's.

"This is so freaky!" A few screamed out.

"How does it work?" A sensible person asked.

"You have to think about the world you want to go to and then you just step through. Not many do it, but some have and didn't like it. They don't like to speak of the other worlds most of the time." Ritsuko opened the door that looked misplaced in the 'room.'

"Wow, that was nice." A few said.

"Okay, well, that's the end of my part." Ritsuko put her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"What? That was shorter than the other two."

"Well, I only wanted to do a part that required information, since I'm the only one good at it. I wasn't even supposed to take you to the Garage, but Gendo caught the flu." Ritsuko seemed tired and that she also had the flu. "So, off you go now. Turn that camera off."   
***

boring? interesting? in between? comments? questions? something in between? please be a responsible reader and review this!   
  



	4. Animeland, part 4

animeland4 its another part! yay! ... i didn't make it very long b/c even i get sick of my own writing. my creativeness goes away pretty quick. so only a few paragraphs and reviewing it only takes a sentence. even a word. okay, enjoy.   
Disclaimer: the usual stuff

Animeland, part 4

The camera turned back on to show a view of a hall and a few people standing around. "Hey, who's the hot babe in the red jacket?" Someone called out. The one in the red jacket turned towards the camera and smiled.

"Why thank you. I'm your guide now." Misato smiled some more.

"Hey, where's my ten dollars for saying that?" the same guy called out.

"Baka!" She suddenly rushed over there and punched him in the face, but no one could see this. "Next time, I'll shoot you!"

"Hey! What's this room?!" Someone else pointed out to an open door to change the subject.

Misato cleared her throat and began. "This is our TV Room! This is one of the rooms at least. They're all connected though. But the main one, which is this one, is where we watch new anime episodes to see if we like them or not. We also go see what the fans say about them, but we usually side with the majority anyway."

They walked in and there, at the back of the room was a big screen TV. Couches and large pillows were the furniture. Posters and wall scrolls hung on the walls and there was carpeting. There was a rather large closet filled with DVDs and videotapes. There were some people sitting down and watching the newer episodes of Digimon.

"They weren't here when we first watched. That closet is filled with anime. All the other rooms have closets like this." There were two other doorways that lead to a room similar to the one they were in now, only the TV was a little smaller. There was also a little kitchen in between two rooms. "All righty, lets go."

When they went out, they started down the hall again, until they noticed a few people were missing. "Probably watching TV having fun while we work hard and labor on." Someone commented.

"Hey! This isn't fun?!" Misato stared at them. No one said a word. "Good, I see no one is bored now."

They arrived outside, in back of the house, and headed further down. After many minutes of walking, they arrived at a large garden. "This is where all the outdoor recreation stuff is. This is the garden, for gardeners like uh…, I'll get back to you on that one."

The camera spanned across the garden, or what the camera could capture. There were flowers of every kind, including the ones you only see in anime. Vegetables lined some of the fences and walkways while archways had plants twining around them.

"From here, you can go to the pool, tennis courts, basketball courts, stables and whatever else there is to do outside."

"What happens in the winter?" Someone asked.

"Everything is indoor then. Duh." Misato rolled her eyes. "Let's go back inside." Back inside, they headed down, what seemed like, a random hallway and down a few stairs. "This hall and below is where all the indoor recreation is. This is also where you can practice your shooting." She smiled when she said that. "Okay, that's it. End."

"What?! That was the shortest tour ever!"

"Fen-chan never gave us a time limit or anything. Now please go away before you become a target in the shooting range."

"But that isn't fair!"

"Yes it is. Security, please escort them to the front door." They were all surrounded by robots with guns pointing at them. "Please get out, now. No offense, but we're uncomfortable with you people here."

They went along with the escorts to the front door where they put on their shoes and waited for someone to escort them back to their world. Shinji came back and nodded to them. When they opened the front door, Fen was standing there, with the keys about to open the lock.

"Oh, hi!" Fen waved to the camera. She was a bit bruised with a few scratches here and there.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"I got into a fight at the store with some girl. Everyone started to watch and we just kept going until they called security. It took them a while to stop us but we were kicked out, right after we paid for our stuff though. They said we weren't allowed in until a year later." Fen had a bag in her hand with a scratch that ran from her elbow to her wrist.

"Van, why didn't you help?"

"I was too busy watching them." He shrugged. Fen glared at him.

"I missed everything? This is the end?" Fen asked.

"Yep." Someone replied.

"Oh! Good." She turned to the camera. "Well, I hope you enjoyed today's program of, uh…whatever this show is called. Goodnight."   
***

finally! this is done and finished with! to anyone that has read this far, i congradulate you and i think you should seek some help, doesn't matter to me if its professional or not. i don't know what was wrong with me when i wrote this. it sounded like a good idea in the beginning. i shouldn't write long stories. okay, well i guess you could review this now. its not like you haven't wasted most of your time already. please review it! 


End file.
